Passing Notes
by irina autumn
Summary: Dan inilah yang terjadi jikalau Mail Jeevas mati kebosanan di kelas / Dari game baru lalu merambat ke babu dadakan toilet siswa dan guru ;; Matt, Mello


**summary**: Dan inilah yang terjadi jikalau Mail Jeevas mati kebosanan di kelas / Dari game baru lalu merambat ke babu dadakan toilet siswa dan guru ;; Matt, Mello

**warnings**: dominan fanon; mengambil setting ketika matt/mello berada di wammy house; ooc; format surat; CAPS LOCK ABUSE; random keysmashing; abalita syalala~

**disclaimers**: death note © tsugumi ohba and takeshi obata

**note1**: meminjam format **love-letters dancing across the table** milik **lovely lune** aka **mage** thanks, sweetie! :) tandai ini: **tidak lucu** karena penulis ini ditakdirkan untuk menjalin hubungan hate-hate dengan humor. dan, oh, saya ichi :)

* * *

><p><strong>p a s s i n g – n o t e s<strong>

©ichi

* * *

><p>Untuk Mello<p>

Hei, Mells!

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Apa maumu?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Menegurmu o:)

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Matt, kau cari mati. Mr. Collins sedang menerangkan di depan kelas, dan kalau ketahuan nasibmu berakhir menjadi _cleaning service_ dadakan di toilet.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Aku bosan. Serius.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Kau masih bosan meski ada PSP di bawah mejamu?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Membosankaan~ Tidak ada game baru kdfgsdjghcfskx.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Kau kan sudah men-_download_ game baru kemarin?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello,

Game seperti itu umurnya tak lama, Mells. Lima menit tamat. Gak seru!

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Kapan kau membuang PSP-mu dari atas gedung kemudian menjadi anak normal dan berbaur dengan anak-anak lain? Kau aneh, serius.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Ketika kau sudah bosan dengan cokelat-cokelatmu yang rasanya lebih pahit dari kopi hitam itu.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

… mau kutembak?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Tembak? Kau ingin aku jadi kekasihmu? Senangnyaaa~

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, MAIL JEEVAS! MENEMBAKMU DENGAN PELURU DARI PISTOL SUNGGUHAN, TEPAT DI KEPALAMU HINGGA KAU MATI KEHABISAN DARAH ASDFGHJKL

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Matt

TAMBAHAN: AKU NORMAL. CATAT ITU.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

… kau mengerikan dan manis di saat yang sama, Mells.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt,

Matty, kau repot-repot merobek buku catatan kecil bersampul Transformers kesayanganmu itu hanya untuk hal-hal tak penting ini?

Dan sekarang BERHENTI MENGIRIMIKU SURAT ATAU AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA MR. COLLINS DENGAN TUDUHAN MENGGANGGUKU DI TENGAH PELAJARAN!

Dari Mello

ps: AKU LAKI-LAKI, BODOH.

.

Untuk Mello

Aku bosan di sini, Mells. Begitu bosan hingga PSP-ku membuatku mual. Begitu bosan hingga ingin rasanya membuka jendela kelas dan langsung melompat ke halaman. Begitu bosan hingga ingin rasanya menjadi malaikat dan berteleportasi ke Alaska.

Tumben kau jadi anak rajin, Mells. Biasanya di pelajaran Mr. Collins kau sibuk mengerjakan soal fisika sambil mengunyah cokelat. Besok ada puting beliung kah?

Dari Matt

rps: Laki-laki? Aku meragukannya, sungguh =))

.

Untuk Matt

_Well_, aku baru tahu kau bisa mual dengan PSP sialanmu itu. Dan… malaikat? Kau terlalu banyak main game.

Kau tahu kan kalau BESOK ULANGAN BIOLOGI DAN AKU TAK MAU KALAH DARI ALBINO SIALAN ITU JDFHVHJDJCHASK

Dari Mello

rrps: I TOTALLY WILL KILL YOU

.

Untuk Mello

You know me so well~ 8D

… oh, demi mengalahkan Near rupanya. Semoga berhasil, ya.

Dari Matt

rrrps: Tinggal dikasih pita pink dan rok lipat kau sudah mirip cewek, Mells. Serius =))

.

Untuk Matt,

TENTU SAJA LAH! AKU CAPEK MENJADI NOMOR DUA DAN AKU MUAK MELIHAT ALBINO SIALAN ITU MENJADI YANG PERTAMA.

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih.

Dari Mello

rrrrps: Umurmu tak akan lama lagi, Mail Jeevas. Ingat itu.

.

Untuk Mello

Err, melihat tulisan _upper-case_-mu, rasanya seolah-olah kau tengah meneriakiku tepat di telingaku o_o

Dan juga apa itu artinya kau akan begadang semalaman lagi, Mells?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Garis bawahi ini. AKU MEMANG MENERIAKIMU TEPAT DI TELINGA SIALANMU ITU.

Retoris, Matt. Kau tahu jawabannya.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

O_O"

Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau membantuku?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Membantu apa? Kalau untuk mencuri data dari Kantor Kepala Sekolah, tidak.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Bukan itu. Temani aku ke Game Centre di jam makan siang nanti. Boleh?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

Boleh ya, Mells? Ya? Ya? Yaaaa?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

Akan kutraktir cokelat sebanyaaaak yang kau mau.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

Mells? Halooo? Kau masih hidup, kan?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Dasar bodoh. Mr. Collins menatapku dari tadi dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku adalah buronan yang baru lolos dari penjara.

Oke, Matt. Aku tunggu di dekat air mancur. Dan JANGAN TERLAMBAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Mells. Selamat ya!

Okidoki!

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

MANA MUNGKIN, BODOH! Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kau punya pikiran aneh-aneh seperti itu?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Sejak aku menemukan tumpukan majalah anak-anak dengan cover Barbie menari salsa di bawah tempat tidurmu.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

ITU PUNYA LINDA, DEMI TUHAN! Dia menitipkannya padaku minggu kemarin selama tikus di kamarnya belum keluar. DAN DIA LUPA MENGAMBILNYA.

Tandai ini di buku harianmu, Mail Jeevas. AKU NORMAL.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Benarkah? Aku yakin kau sempat membacanya.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Baiklah. Aku membuka halaman kedua dan ketiga, kemudian aku muntah. Puas?

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Tidak.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

Mells? Apa yang Mr. Collins lakukan di mejamu?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Dia membaca surat-suratmu. Dan, taraaa! Aku jadi babu dadakan di toilet siswa dan guru.

Selamat, Mail Jeevas. Ini semua salahmu. Dan aku akan menembak kepalamu malam ini, jadi persiapkan dirimu.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

'Babu dadakan di toilet siswa dan guru'? Ufft, aku yakin kau akan terlihat manis dengan celemek rimpel itu =))

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Jangan senang dulu, Matt. Kau juga akan memakai celemek menyebalkan itu.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

_Wait_—kau bercanda kan, Mells?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

I. Am. Deadly. Serious.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Deshhcfksdxjvkjdxhvdk.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

JANGAN DULUUU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI SEBELUM MENEMUKAN GAME BARUUU! D8

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

BAGAIMANA KALAU FATAL FRAME VERSI TERBARU RILIS KETIKA AKU SUDAH TIADAA?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Mello

BAGAIMANA DENGAN KOLEKSI GAME-KU? SIAPA YANG AKAN MENYAYANGINYA KETIKA AKU SUDAH TIADAAA?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

MANA KUTAHU, MANIAK GAME BODOH! PROTES SANA SAMA PAK TUA JENGGOTAN ITU!

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Matt

Matt. Berhenti melempariku surat.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku? D8

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Bukan itu. Gara-gara suratmu itu masa hukumanku ditambah. Tiga bulan, Mail Jeevas. TIGA BULAN menjadi BABU.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

Aku juga?

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

Yep.

Dari Mello

.

Untuk Mello

.

Dari Matt

.

Untuk Matt

SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGIRIMIKU SURAT TAK PENTING, KUBUNUH KAU!

Dari Mello

.

;;

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**note2**: maaf mereka jadi ooc. dan maaf kalau begitu asdfghjkl tak dapat diterima ;;

**note3**: well, review? :)


End file.
